Doncella No Muñeca
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Ultima Vez Doncella: Hao ha perdido lo más valioso para él a la mujer que ama, sin embargo hará lo imposible por recuperarla, inclusive obligarla.
1. Por Amor a Usted

.:.DONCELLA NO MUÑECA.:.

Primera parte y preludio.

Hola a todos: esta historia ya había sido publicada antes, sin embargo gracias a un rapto de inspiración este fic se alargará a trilogía, he aquí la primer parte y preludio a mi versión de un romance para Hao, espero que les guste.

: Por amor a usted :  
-  
He viajado con usted ya mucho tiempo, fue todo un halago para mi cuando me llamó a su lado, para combatir, para destruir. Todo era perfecto, usted no sabía que yo lo amaba pero eso no me importaba, nada de hecho parecía importarme solo una cosa: estar a su lado.

Los inconvenientes comenzaron cuando apareció ese chiquillo, toda la atención de usted se volcó a él. Celos, la primera vez que los sentí, me molestaba que usted se tomara tantas molestias por culpa de ese descendiente suyo, que más daba, era débil, tenía que destruirlo para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran en un principio. Como si hubieran escuchado mis deseos, me envió a pelear en contra de él. Sonreí, era hora de acabar con ese intruso.

La pelea fue fácil, no había forma de que ellos me ganaran, no hasta que aparecieron los soldados x, los muy bastardos me hirieron por la espalda, por suerte no me mataron, pero si me dejaron herido. El grandulón, al que al principio yo no quería que me acompañara, me llevó cargando hasta usted.

Le conté lo que había sucedido mientras que otro del grupo intentaba curarme

– soldados x – masculló usted, pero no demostró preocupación ni otro sentimiento que me hiciera sentir querido.

En la noche el dolor era insoportable, así que me puse de pie, estaba enojado, no había podido derrotar a ese tonto y encima estaba herido, sabía que me iba a morir, así que aprovechando el tiempo que me quedaba me dirigí a usted. -  
Opacho estaba ahí, pero salió en cuanto me vio entrar, él me entendía y por eso a él también lo apreciaba. Usted me miró, pero como siempre estaba sonriendo

– Asil, no te hubieras levantado – caminé y me senté a su lado, algo que yo sabía nadie hacia

– sé que me voy a morir, no tiene caso alguno estar en cama – usted no respondió y yo, con demasiado atrevimiento, tomé su mano. La examine y con cuidado quite el guante que tenía puesto, esperando cualquier reacción pero como no sucedió le di un pequeño beso. Lo mire a los ojos, aún sostenía su mano entre en las mías, sonrío nuevamente. Suspiré, no tenía mucho tiempo¿debía decirle?

– señor Hao – empecé - yo, quiero decirle que todo este tiempo me ha importado mucho y que lo... – vacilé por unos momentos – que lo amo – ya estaba, lo había dicho, espere mientras lo veía, pero usted no decía nada – ¿no me dirá algo- me miró mientras sonreía

– ¿y que quieres que te diga? – baje la mirada y una lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Había albergado una pequeña esperanza y esta se acababa de ir. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, me sentía desesperado. Lo miré otra vez pero todo se nublo de repente. Escuche la puerta que se abría

– Asil – la voz del pequeño Opacho fue lo que escuche antes de desmayarme.

Empecé a recobrar la conciencia, sentía los párpados sumamente pesados así que no abrí los ojos, comencé a escuchar las voces de mis compañeros

– que lastima, otra baja en el equipo – dijo uno

– ¿qué dirá el señor Hao? – preguntó otro

– Asil muere por débil seguramente dirá – respondió un tercero; ¿qué dirá el señor Hao, ya había escuchado lo que me diría. Abrí los ojos y los mire a todos, se escucho el sonido de la puerta y todos se volvieron a la persona que acababa de entrar

– señor Hao – dijeron en murmullos

– salgan del cuarto – ordenó y todos salieron obedeciéndolo. Se acercó a mi lecho¿qué debía esperar, se sentó a mi lado. No quería morir aun, no quería morir así.

– señor Hao – lo llamé, usted me miro

– ¿ahora que quieres Asil? – me preguntó y sonrió mostrándome que no estaba enojado. Estire las manos lo tome de la capa y lo hale hacía mi

– despedirme – le dije y lo bese. Fue como el rozar las alas de una mariposa. Me volví a tender en la cama, usted no se veía enojado a pesar de mis atrevimientos ¿sabe? – comencé a decirle y tomé una de sus manos – siempre pensé que cuando muriera sería feliz si usted estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, y así es ahora, pero no soy feliz – confesé, cerré los ojos, ya estaba listo para partir al infierno. Dichoso aquél ser por el que sintiera lo que yo siento hacia usted.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La verdad es que desde que ví la serie me pareció que Asil estaba muy enamorado de Hao y que fue una pena que haya muerto sin revelar sus sentimientos. Y esperen lo que sigue...


	2. Doncella No Muñeca 01

.:DONCELLA NO MUÑECA:.

Segunda parte.  
––––––––––––––––

Hola: bueno esta historia es sobre Jeanne y Hao, los shamanes más fuertes (antes de que Yoh lograra su pocesión de segundo grado, etc, etc). Mucho se ha dicho sobre ella, que es una bruja, que es una torpe y la serie creo que no le hizo la justicia que merecía y la redujó a simple expectadora de los últimos sucesos, sin embargo poniéndome en los zapatos de Hao, el valora la fuerza de los shamanes sobre todo y pues sin duda ella es una pieza llamativa en ese aspecto. Ojala les guste.

––––––––––––––––

El día en que nací, fui recibida en una lujosa casa de estilo victoriano en compañía de mis progenitores, y desde ese entonces, mi padre pensó que era un ángel como escribió en el librillo que tenía y que le servía de Diario. Pero no alcanzó a atinar que estaba muy lejos de criar a un ángel, más bien bajo su techo crío a un demonio de piel mármol, cabellos de nieve y ojos que asemejaban a las llamas del infierno. Pobre de ella. La justicia me llamó de inmediato la atención pues mi padre, de alguna forma, estaba relacionada con ella y él era un hombre sumamente justo y yo, tan pequeña como era, deseaba ser tan justa como él. Aunque si lo pienso ahora me causa risa, que tonta era entonces, hubo un momento en que pensé que había llegado a un punto donde entendía el cómo, dónde, quién y por qué pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina me di cuenta de que estaba en un error y que me llevaría una gran decepción y precisamente la mayor de ellas, fue mi padre pero no lo sabría sino hasta después. También él fue el familiar más cercano a mí y de inmediato notó mi fanatismo hacía la Justicia

"La Justicia es asunto de poder y sólo los más fuertes pueden impartirla"

me repetía constantemente en mi niñez cuando me sentaba sobre sus piernas, luego acariciaba mi larga melena y me contaba acerca de un grupo de seres poderosos y de un torneo donde se jugaba un titulo muy importante, al instante me encantó la idea del grupo poderoso. Los soldados X, el nombre me impresionó bastante y comencé a anhelar con cada fibra de mi existencia ser parte de ese espléndido grupo y, si era posible, ser la primera reina Shaman. Mi padre tenía algunos poderes espirituales y comenzó a instruirme, formándome como un shaman, con ideas de justicia y perdón de los pecados los cuales guiarían mis pasos. Me entristezco al recordarlo porque desde ese momento empezó lo que aquejaría el resto de mi vida. Por las influencias de mi padre logre entrar al grupo de los soldados X, mi educación y formación de Shaman en manos de Marco, quien se preocupaba demasiado por mi, como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Gracias a mi instrucción y a los poderes que desarrolle escale posiciones y una vez, en una junta con varios miembros del Consejo comenzamos a hablar acerca de un ser maligno que llevaba catorce años en la Tierra y que no debía existir más. Fui asignada para exterminarlo a él y a cualquiera que le ayudara, del ente poderoso me encargaría yo mientras que la tarea de matar a sus ayudantes recayó sobre mis ángeles.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Viajamos a los Estados Unidos siguiendo sus pasos y esperando el momento designado por Dios para matarlo y en una de las batallas, de pronto, mis ángeles me trajeron a un niño inglés: Lyzerg Dyethel que tenía una sed de venganza increíbles, y como nuestros caminos iban por la misma senda se unió a nosotros pero no se percató de que jamás sería uno de los soldados X. Al cabo de unos días, y gracias a nuestro nuevo compañero, surgió un problema. El ente maligno contaba con un hermano gemelo que seguramente le ayudaría, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no podíamos atrasar más nuestros cometidos. Marco comenzó con los preparativos para la Puerta de Babilonia y al cabo de una semana estaba lista, sólo faltaba atrapar a los Asakura. Hao e Yoh, esos eran sus nombres. Marco consiguió que uno de ellos viniera pero todo se vino abajo cuando intervinieron sus amigos así que tuve que salir personalmente a resolver la controversia, los mantenía cautivos en una jaula justo cuando lo escuché

– que pequeña eres – dijo emergiendo a la barrera creada y con su espíritu de fuego me atrapó, volteé para toparme con Hao y al verlo, supe que iba a perder. Tenía el porte de un gran señor, como un rey al cual había hecho enfadar y esos ojos caféces que parecían ocultar tantas pasiones me hechizaron de inmediato. Observé sus labios, quería tocarlos, y como todo lo que deseo lo obtengo, esto último también. Meneé mi cabeza para apartarla de estos pensamientos para concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, le dije lo que pensaba del mal pero a él le dio risa – no te quieras pasar de lista – se burló e intentó rostizarme más logre soltarme antes de que las llamas me tocaran, casi en el brazo de su espíritu justo frente a él – eres fuerte pero no tanto

– que ingenuo eres – le dije sin saber que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho la prometida de su hermano. Miré a un lado como si alguien lo fuera a atacar por la espalda y el volteó cuando regresó la vista estire mis manos y lo tome de la cara halándolo hacía mi y lo bese. Rocé esos labios fríos con la caricia más pura que podía brindar. Al soltarlo, me miró sorprendido y extrañado, no sé porque pero hasta ahora creo que no le hizo mucha gracia. Me dio un golpe arrojando hacía el suelo y mientras caía al vacío me lazó una esfera de fuego que envolvió mi cuerpo como la pasión que encerraba mi alma sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo mi estatua me rescató y me interno dentro para recuperarme. Escuché que comenzaba la pelea pero necesitaba más energía si quería abrir la puerta así que tuve que liberar al hermano de Hao.

–––––––––––––––––––––

– Eso estuvo mal – escuché dentro de mi cabeza, la recriminación era de padre pero no podía precisar de donde emanaba su poder

– ¿qué hace usted aquí?

– vine a verte querida pero no puedo creer que hayas perdido, apenas si reconozco a mi niña que no se daba por vencida

– aún no pierdo – le dije segura, jamás lo defraudaría

– asegúrate que no, eso perturba a la logia – era una amenaza como las de antaño cuando era niña. Con ayuda mis ángeles, que no habían caído en la batalla, logramos levantar la Torre de Babilonia. Arriba de esa enorme estructura puede ver a mi padre, no quería perder ante él ante todo deseaba que estuviera orgulloso de mí.

– Por descuidada perdí a tres de mis ángeles que estaban a mi servicio

– no se preocupe doncella – exclamó Marco – nosotros levantaremos el portal de Babilonia

– gracias mis queridos ángeles – cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme para abrir la puerta pero no lo lograba, mi corazón latía fuertemente como intentando disuadirme de mi cometido

– ¡Jeanne, no lo estas haciendo bien, no es suficiente! – me gritó Padre.Le ordené a mi espíritu que abriera la puerta y este así los hizo. Un viento rebelde fue liberado, al principio pude controlarlo pero pronto empezó a halar a las personas que estaban cerca, debía cuidar mi poder espiritual porque una vez adentro lo necesitaría para sacar a mis preciados compañeros pero usé un poco para asegurarme de que todos entraran al portal. Yoh y sus amigos fueron arrastrados, mis preciados ángeles;unas lágrimas incontrolables brotaron de mis ojos al verlo pasar, entonces yo fui succionada, las puertas se cerraron y caímos en la oscuridad.

––––––––––––––––––––––


	3. Doncella No Muñeca 02

.:.DONCELLA NO MUÑECA.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Desperté en una camilla, mi cuerpo me dolía a pesar de las vendas que lo cubrían, observe a Marco que me veía aliviado. Tragué saliva sabiendo que no había matado a Hao. De repente los soldados X que estaban en mi entorno abrieron paso ante un miembro del Consejo mientras que yo me ponía de pie para recibirlo, pronto la figura alta como una torre se detuvo frente a mí

–¿qué fue eso? – me reprochó alzando la voz

–señor por favor tranquilícese, estoy seguro de que la dondella Jeanne hizo lo que estaba a su alcance – intervinó Marco para salvarme del castigo que se cernía sobre mi pero Padre lo miró despectivamente, creo que él sabe exactamente lo que paso

–no te metas Marco¿es qué acaso no te diste cuenta? – Marco lo miró inquisitivamente

–¿de que habla?

–lo hizo a propósito, Jeanne limitó el portal para que no matara a nadie – las miradas de los soldados X se dirigieron hacía mi, yo bajé la mirada sintiendome como una traidora¿y acaso no lo era¿no había traicionado la confianza que tenía en mí?

–¿es cierto doncella? – miré a los ojos a Marco, no podía mentirle debido a la prohibición que había adoptado por jamás ocultar la verdad pero tampoco pude hablar, así que sólo asentí

–protegiste a Hao y perdiste a tú espíritu – comenzó a sentenciar mi padre –¡ya no me sirves! – y me atacó lanzándome hacía los peñascos que estaban detrás de mí –no la protejas Marco – le dijo mi padre cuando vio que se me acercaba para auxiliarme –es sólo una niña ahora, podemos entrenar a otra para que haga lo que está no

–no le hablé así a su hija, cometio un error

–¿cuál hija? – interrumpió – ella no lo es

–aunque no sea así, sigue siendo nuestra doncella – dijo Marco al tiempo que se interponía entre los dos –es nuestra salvadora

–que no me oíste Marco, podemos entrenar a otra – me levanté sosteniendome de las piedras sintiendome como una muñeca a la cual le halan las cuerdas para que se mueva –sólo fue un experimento – mi supuesto padre levantó de pronto un arma –quítate Marco – le advirtió pero él no se movió y entonces disparó. Debo detenerme en este momento para recuperarme al escribir este hecho, fue horrible ver caer a alguien tan querido ante mis ojos

–Marco – grité al tiempo que me lanzaba hacía su cuerpo, los demás soldados X intentaron sujetar al asesino pero no lo logaron, nunca llegué a pensar que él fuera tan fuerte, y vi caer a mis compañeros... a mis amigos cual guiñapos en el suelo –¡no! – me recosté sobre el pecho de Marco al tiempo que lo llamaba desesperadamente

–eres patética – me dijo al verme llorar sin poder controlarme pero dentro de mi desconsuelo había algo más, una pequeña chispa de venganza, la furia se apodero de mí y me levante –¡ángeles! – llamé y detrás de mi aparecieron Miguél Ángel y Sergel. Ataque a aquél que algún día había sido mi más grande admiración, lo quería muerto. Esquivó mis ataques y como vil cobarbe lo vi correr hacía el pueblo. La muerte de Marco exiía justicia y yo la iba a cobrar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lo perseguí por medio pueblo hasta llegar a un lugar en el cual no había estado antes, pasamos una gran puerta con dos totems a cada lado y me encontré con la prometida de Yoh Asakura, ignoré los gritos de una anciana y me adentré donde seguramente estaban los grandes espíritus.Entré a un bosque y pase a un lado de los combates que se sucedían buscando al bastardo que había malogrado mi existencia. Por un instante llegué a pensar que lo había perdido y al dar la vuelta en un sendero me encontré a los gemelos Asakura. Me miraron detenidamente, debía ser todo un espectáculo, la doncella de hierro con los ojos rojos, llena de barro, apretando los puños y con una expresión fría que delataba sus sentimientos. Observé el lugar buscando a ese ser que creía yo era más vil que el propio Hao, seguramente estaba ahí, acechando a este último. A él no le importaban mis soldados pues había más brigadas que los suplantarían sin problema pero a mí si; a través del follaje de los árboles lo miré apuntandole con el arma a Hao

–¡Miguel Ángel! – y el espíritu aparecio –¡Sergel, Gabriel! – sentía toda mi energía influir en el entorno –¡mátenlo! – y cumplieron mi orden, lo destrozaron tal y como yo quería, lo torturaron, despedazaron y me trajeron su cuerpo tal y como se lo merecía. Tenía a mis pies su cadavér ¿y ahora qué, ya tenía mi venganza ¿ahora qué hacía? me deje caer de rodillas sintiéndome sumamente vacia. De algún lado Lyzerg Dyethel apareció y se hincó junto a mi. Los grandes espíritus hablaron y varias columnas de luz salieron, Hao caminó hacía una y no sin antes lanzarme una mirada analizadora se fue, supongo que leyó mis sentimientos. Lyzerg también se fue pues todavía no obtenía su venganza y esperaba yo que no la obtuviera. Miré a los grandes espíritus y se desbarataron mis sueños de ser la primera reina shaman.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, espero este capítulo les guste.

Fallen Angel Angst: gracias por tu review, siempre me ha gustado explorar facetasun poco raras de los personajes, y de Jeanne más porque es de mis consentidas.


	4. Doncella No Muñeca 03

.:.DONCELLA NO MUÑECA.:.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dejo por fin el librillo en el que he escrito esta breve historia tengo entendido que el nuevo rey Shaman es Yoh Asakura y que Hao murió en el enfrentamiento y sin embargo mi corazón me dice que no es así. Vivo en la casa de mi infancia, sumamente cómoda pero sola. Dejo mis pensamientos cuando siento un presentimiento, mi corazón se dispara como loco y me arrojo hacía la puerta sin saber que es lo que espero encontrar. Abro la puerta conteniendo el aliento cuando me encuentro con el gemelo de Yoh Asakura, sujetándose a si mismo, se ve bastante herido. Lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y lo acomodo en le lecho lo mejor que puedo. Él se queda sentado mientras le paso la venda por la espalda quitando sus largos cabellos y de vez en cuando encontrándome con su mirada. No sé porque acudió a mí pero supongo que necesitaba a alguien que lo atendiera y cuidara mientras se recupera.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Así suceden los días, casi no hablamos porque estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que diga me hará enojar y lo que yo diga le parecerá tonto, comenzamos a caer en una rutina, no hay palabra que la describa mejor, bonita. Algunas veces cuando llevo su desayuno me platica de sus viajes, de su vida anterior, habla de todo excepto de espíritus y de que somos Shamanes. Sé que no ha olvidado su sueño de crear un mundo enteramente de nuestra clase pero no habla de ello porque sabe que no me convencería tal vez ya no sea la Doncella de Hierro pero mi temple sigue siendo del mismo material, además no quiero verme inmiscuida en eso, ya he cumplido mis venganzas, no quiero hacer más justicia, tantas veces dije ese discurso que ya no sé que significaban esas palabras.

Una noche olvide llevarle su cena porque me quedé dormida leyendo un libro en mi estudio pero de pronto el apareció en el umbral de la puerta con dos tazas de té, se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una, la cual yo tomé amablemente. Bebimos el brebaje sin decirnos nada ¿que podríamos haber dicho? y luego dejamos la taza sobre la mesita de vidrio. De repente tomó mi cabello, no como una caricia, parecía que estaba escudriñando algo y me dejaba confundida pues no creo que Hao sepa como cortejar a una mujer, pensándolo bien, no creo que este haciendo eso. Me confundo aún más teniendo su rostro tan cerca, sin previo aviso, me besa lentamente y a la vez me pareció que fue tan rápido tal como yo lo hice una vez, un beso robado

–no esperabas eso ¿o sí? – negué con la cabeza.

En la madrugada desperté y lo miré a mi lado, atraje su cuerpo desnudo al mío, mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas mientras mis cabellos se revolvían con los suyos. Su cálido aliento y su suave respiración despejaban cualquier duda posible y me hacían creer que nada en el mundo importaba más que ese instante de intimidad. A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba pero regresaría.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vino a una semana de haberse ido, me contó que había estado observando la situación y que creía era un buen momento para atacar a su hermano pero antes necesitaría aliados así que su plan tardaría un poco más. Mientras tomábamos el desayuno noté que buscaba algo en mí pero al no hallarlo proseguimos. Al final se despidió con un beso, el cual yo diría que fue más hermoso que aquella noche que compartimos ¿qué pensaría Marco si le dijera que me volví un solo ser con Hao?. Después de su partida comencé a escuchar toda clase de rumores sobre una sombra en el este, sin duda se trataba de él pero no me interesaban los chismes porque comencé a notar aquello que a mi parecer Hao buscaba.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Han pasado dos meses y una mañana al entrar a mi sala noté que había diez personas que jamás había visto, iba a interrogarlos cuando comprendía todo, él estaba ahí al lado de su fiel Opacho que me sonrió. Al verme caminó directamente hacía mi y nos refugiamos en la cocina

–¿irás por los grandes espíritus? – le pregunté y asintió

–¿no vendrás conmigo? – negué con la cabeza, era hora de decirle algo que sucedía, tomé su mano y la coloque en mi vientre

–si voy¿quién cuidará de nuestro hijo? – me sonrió sin demostrar sorpresa, él ya sabía que yo esperaba un hijo. Dio la orden para partir y en el acto lo obedecieron

–volveré – me aseguró y me dio un pequeño beso para luego partir.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pasaron los días, estaba atenta a cualquier rumor de peleas si embargo ninguno sonaba demasiado importante. Pero un día tocaron a mi puerta, sabía que no era Hao porque él no necesitaba de tales formalidades. Abrí y me encontré con Lyserg, Yoh Asakura y su esposa.

Los hice pasar y les ofrecí té

–Doncella – comenzó Lyserg –queremos que habrá el portal de Babilonia una vez más para que así Hao no pueda reencarnar nunca más

–no puedo – les dije –ya no tengo a mi espíritu, además no puedo dejar huérfano a mi hijo – me miraron atónitos sin dar crédito a mis palabras y sus ojos bajaron de mi cara a mi vientre

–¿qué dice Doncella, es que acaso ese maldito le hizo algo – sonreí, sin duda Lyserg era un niño. Negué con la cabeza

–él no me hizo nada que yo no deseara y creo que no les soy de ayuda pero no se preocupen no peleare de ningún lado – les aseguré para que se fueran. Al día siguiente Hao vino a verme, nos sentamos en el sillón, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras le contaba lo sucedido, él me dijo algunas cosas de la pelea pero no presté atención. Abracé su cuerpo mientras que él agarraba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra palpaba mi vientre

–¿por qué no te quedas? puedes reencarnar, asegurarte de ser hijo único y conquistar a los grandes espíritus – le dije de repente, eran quinientos años podía disfrutar esta vida ¿por qué batallar? pero se negó –quédate conmigo – le dije en voz baja. Tiró suavemente de mi cabello levantándome el rostro y me dio un beso que indicaba que ya se retiraba, luego me dio otro en el vientre despidiéndose también de la criatura que se gestaba en mi interior.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Viene cada cierto tiempo a asegurarse de que estoy bien, yo lo espero con paciencia, ya he aprendido a no desquiciarme por esa causa. Me levantó de mi asiento, tengo que ir a ver a un médico humano que me ha estado revisando sin embargo cuando fui la primera vez se sorprendió demasiado y me regañó por estar embarazada a esta edad pero le contesté que no era de su incumbencia, en cuanto encuentre a un médico Shaman lo cambiaré, sin duda éste no entiende que tengo el suficiente poder. A veces siento que siguen, probablemente vienen buscando a Hao y el rumor de que estuvo conmigo ya se corrió vienen a hurtadillas a buscarlo, hasta ahora no he tenido problema alguno pues mis ángeles me cuidan. Al regresar del consultorio me siento a leer un libro cuando percibo un aura cálida, dejó mi libro y sonriendo me dirijo hacía él.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Naomi Kobayashi: Yo también adoro a Hao–kun (mi hermana me hace burla diciendo que tengo la galería de Hao en poses sexys .), bueno gracias por las porras.

Dark Hoono no yume: claro que lo continuare! (aún tengo muchas ideas, jeje), gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Irene yamileth:Bueno, el principio era yaoi (AsilXHao) pero sólo era el preludio de todo. Que bueno que ye haya gustado y claro, lo seguire aunque tarde un poquito.

Fallen Angel Angst: Gracias por lo que me dijiste, me agrada mucho la Jeanne que estoy retratando y me alegra que a ustedes también.


	5. Última Vez Doncella 01

.: ÚLTIMA VEZ DONCELLA :.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Esta es la última parte de mi historia, también en tres capítulos, ojala la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrute al escribirla.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ya tengo cuatro meses y obviamente se comienza a notar que estoy embarazada. Hao no ha venido en tres semanas y eso comienza a preocuparme un poco, usualmente no deja periodos tan largos para venir a visitarme y a contarme lo que ha acontecido. En los últimos días he sentido que me siguen, y esa sensación ha sido más frecuente, inclusive tengo el presentimiento de que se han internado en mi casa, husmeando en los cuartos, no he hecho nada aún pues no me han agredido¿quiénes podrán ser.

Por fin he encontrado a un médico shaman, Nana me lo recomendó, no le tengo mucha confianza pues se ve hosco, casi no sonríe pero sin duda es mejor que el anterior doctor normal; me miraba a ratos como si quisiera indagar algo, al final de la consulta me dijo con seguridad que el hijo que esperaba sería muy fuerte, extremadamente poderoso, tanto como su padre pero que esperaba que tuviera mi serenidad

–no debiste inmiscuirte con Hao – me dijo de pronto, negué el asunto pero se quedó con la duda, salió de la estancia donde nos encontrábamos por algunos medicamentos que me recomendaba, a través de la cortina pude escuchar una serie de murmullos indescifrables, hablaba con alguien más. Después de un rato salió, me pidió que lo visitara al quinto mes y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Me senté en la sala de mi casa, tomé uno de los tantos libros que tenía en el estante para matar las horas que le restaban al día pero a pesar de que se trataba de una lectura interesante no me podía concentrar. Desde hacía semanas comenzaba a tener serias dudas acerca de lo que había hecho¿sería una buena madre, lo que sí sabía era que no le iba a inmiscuir tantas ideas de justicia y mucho menos de mundos completamente de shamanes; también estaba Hao ¿qué debía esperar de él, supongo que le preocupará su heredero y vendrá.

Al final dejo el librillo sobre la mesa de la sala y me dirijo a mi alcoba, me recuesto de lado tal y como me lo indicó el médico, cierro los ojos pero parece ser que el sueño no vendrá. A pesar de que las luces se encuentran apagadas me muevo dentro de mi hogar con facilidad, al llegar a la cocina tomo un vaso con agua, esa noche se sentía diferente a las demás. Un sonido dentro de una de las habitaciones me alarmó, camine sigilosamente intentando averiguar donde se encontraban, los extraños prendieron las luces del pasillo y pude ver a uno de ellos

–¿quién es? – inquirí molesta, eran tres shamanes que me lanzaron miradas confundidas, querían tomarme por sorpresa

–a ella – gritó uno y se lanzó en contra mía con una espada que sacó de entre sus ropas. Me lancé a un lado esquivando el ataque, no debía de hacer esfuerzos grandes a causa de mi bebé pero eso no quiere decir que no me podía defender.

Convoque a Miguel Ángel para que sacara a los intrusos pero resultaron ser demasiado fuertes pues lograron desaparecerlo en unos segundos. ¿Estaba en aprietos, no. Sergel acudió a mi llamado para distraerlos mientras yo hacía una rápida huída, anduve deprisa hacía la puerta, la abrí de un tiron y al salir de esta los vidrios explotaron. Salí volando a causa de la detonación, volví la mirada para observarlos salir cuales chacales del humo. De pronto, unos hilos me envolvierony me hicieron caer de rodillas, el que se veía que era el líder se acercó a mí, sin duda no tenían idea de con quién se estaban metiendo y ya se habían excedido

–ángeles – aparecieron detrás de mi los ocho ángeles que alguna vez pertenecieron a mis amigos, con mi poder espiritual destruí los hilos que me rodeaban. Cerré los ojos mientras que mis protectores cumplían con su tarea. Regresé a mi casa, había un gran alboroto en ella pues aparte de los vidrios rotos varios muebles yacían en el suelo, me tumbé en mi cama decidida a no saber nada hasta el día siguiente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nana, como le digo a la dulce ancianita que vivió conmigo en mi infancia vino a verme desde temprano, me contó que había escuchado el alboroto pero por miedo no había acudido. Ella también es un shaman pero no es poderosa y por lo tanto no participó en el torneo de los apaches. Es como una madre ahora que la mía no esta, sabe más o menos de mi vidade algún modo, porque yo no se lo comente, se enteró de mi relación con Hao. Después de levantar los muebles ambas nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a esperar a quienes repararían los vidrios

–mi niña, no es que me guste molestarte con eso pero ese demonio sólo te esta usando – fruncí el ceño, eso ya me lo había dicho cientos de veces, a Hao le dice demonio porque teme decir su nombre, le desagrada y se escandalizó cuando se entero de mi embarazo

–nana – comencé pero no me dejo seguir

–nana nada, sé que lo quieres pero no debes esperar nada de él – suspiré dándole la razón. Hao quería un hijo poderoso y eso me incluyó a mí –búscate a alguien que te cuide y quiera a esa criatura – pero yo no podía olvidar a Hao y a los sentimientos que había despertado pero temía lo que él quería de este hijo. De repente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalada y una aura cálida llenó la estancia –¿qué fue eso? – me preguntó Nana al mismo tiempo que Hao aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Nana se sorprendió y se ocultó detrás de mi cuando él le lanzó una mirada despectiva

–no deberías rodearte de gente débil – comentó moviendo la cabeza hacía Nana

–hace mucho que no venías – le dije intentando que no sonara como un reproche, reclamo o algo parecido. Lo tomé de la mano y lo hale para que saliéramos de ahí y entramos a la sala sentándonos en un sillón cerca de una de las ventanas

–¿qué paso?

–me atacaron – le dije observándolo pero no se sorprendió, supongo que por eso vino; a veces creo que esta enterado de todo lo que hago y sólo aparece cuando acontece algo importante

–todavía no se nota demasiado – negué con la cabeza, me tomó de la barbilla y dudó unos instantes antes de besarme¿acaso ya había terminado la visita? –quiero que me ayudes

–¿en la pelea? – inquirí –te dije que no intervendría en ella

–no en la batalla, quiero que me digas donde esta la base de los soldados X – desvié la mirada¿la base, sé que Hao puede destruir todo y ahí hay gente a la cual aprecio

–¿para qué?

–quiero al nuevo líder, el anterior era tú padre pero está muerto – me sonrió, yo lo maté; miré a Hao –con su espíritu el mío será mas fuerte

–con una condición – empecé – no quiero que mates a los demás, sólo al líder – Hao me sonrió aceptando –esta en...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Naomi Kobayashi: esto aún no termina, espero que sigas conmigo y que el final definitivo que vendrá en dos capis más también te guste.

Ire Yamichii: me alegra que te guste, pero no puedo garantizarte nada, jejeje.


	6. Última Vez Doncella 02

.: ÚLTIMA VEZ DONCELLA :. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En este nuevo capitulo las cosa varían un poco pues se alternan los personajes a la hora de narrar la historia, espero que sigan leyendo "Doncella, no muñeca" .

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nunca dude que Jeanne sería una carta estratégica en mis planes pero ahora realmente puedo verlo materializado. Desde la punta de la montaña donde me encuentro puedo ver perfectamente la enorme base de los soldados X, detrás de mí, mis nuevos aliados se acercan listos para atacar. Opacho, con sus poderes, me ha dicho donde se encuentra exactamente el nuevo líder; hago un movimiento con la mano en señal de que entren y me siguen sin dudar, son leales, como los primeros adeptos que tuve. Cruzo las puertas blancas e inmaculadas, encontrándome cientos de cuerpos inconscientes mientras prosigo en mi andar, les di la clara orden de que no mataran a nadie, me miraron extrañados pero di mi palabra.

Encuentro a mis congeneres shamanes en una bodega peleando arduamente en contra de los soldados X y es entonces cuando veo a mi objetivo, el líder. Lo observo unos instantes, sus movimientos precisos y ágiles, su poderoso espíritu y su alma son interesantes, lo quiero para mi espíritu de fuego, sin embargo a mi lado no es más que un ser patético. Se lanza en mi contra pretendiendo que puede derrotarme, esquivo su primer ataque y luego hago que mi espíritu lo tome y lo levante aplastándolo, su esencia ya es mía. Uno de sus compañeros herido me apunta con un arma al ver a su líder muerto

–¡Hao! – grita para llamar mi atención, sin miramientos contra ataco para que no me estorbe,cae al suelo yal descubrirse indefenso, me mira con temor

–no te voy a matar – le aseguro –no vales la pena, tengo a alguien más importante que complacer.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando me aseguraron que no quedaba nadie en la base hice que el fuego la arrasara, el fuego corría como un fantasma corría por cada una de las habitaciones, destruyendo toda presencia humana, indestructible e inmisericorde, igual que yo. Gracias a los espíritus que voy acumulando me estoy volviendo más fuerte y pronto, muy pronto, reclamaré a los grandes espíritus, aquellos que me pertenecen por derecho desde que nací y que mi hermano me arrebató. Tendría un heredero poderoso, el que Jeanne sea la madre lo hará aún más. Tengo hombres que la vigilan y me advierten de cada uno de sus movimientos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nana entró a la sala después de que Hao se fue mirándome con esa expresión dura, anhela que deje a Hao y me vaya lejos para que nunca me encuentre. Suspiré, la primera cosa a la que le dedique toda mi pasión fue a la justicia, fui una campeona en ese aspecto, la tercera shaman más poderosa de la tierra pero eso murió cuando vi por primera vez a Hao, a él le di todo de mi ser. No dude ni un instante en lo que sentía, lo cual me extraño pues sabía lo cruel que puede llegar a ser pero no me le resistí, quiero, no, amo a Hao. Puede parecer un niño pero tiene tanta sabiduría, experiencia y poder que asombran a cualquiera. Seguramente tiene planes para nuestro hijo, querrá que siga con la tarea de un mundo de shamanes y yo no le puedo permitir eso; este hijo será imparable, con el poder de Hao Asakura y la doncella de hierro, si no es bien aconsejado podría ser la perdición de los humanos. Nana se sentó a mi lado y mueve los dedos, es una señal

–¿están ahí? – le pregunté, aparte de los hombres que el día anterior me atacaron descubrí a otros que sin duda son seguidores de Hao, recuerdo haberlos visto con anterioridad cuando él regresó por primera vez; me molesta que me tenga vigilada como si fuera un objeto

–tienes que huir – me sisea apresurada mi Nana –te imaginas que será de esa criatura si Hao te lo llegara a arrebatar, sería el final

–necesito que me consigas información – le pedí.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nos separamos por tres días en lo que Nana cumplía con la tarea que la había asignado puesto que a Nana no la persiguen los seguidores de Hao fue fácil que saliera, me comunicó lo que le pedí para luego irse de esta casa y no regresar jamás. Al caer la noche me adentre a mi habitación siguiendo la rutina que me había establecido pero en lugar de ir a mi lecho, me preparé

–ángeles – llamé en murmullos. Los espíritus se levantaron brillantes como la primera vez que los había asignado a mis compañeros fallecidos, corrieron como sombras, sigilosos; y luego me dirigí a la cocina, fingí que me entretenía cerrando las cortinas pero solo hice eso para descubrir al primero de ellos, estaba recostado en un árbol. Salí como si no supiera que se encontraba ahí, me adentre en la oscuridad y aparecí atrás de él, me buscaba desesperadamente por el jardín, moví mi mano y en un solo movimiento Sergel lo mató. Uno menos. Caminé hacía la casa de mi vecina donde estaba el otro, Amis Rael acabó con él y Miguel Ángel se encargo del último. Era ahora o nunca. Me despedí de mi hogar y en brazos de Miguel Ángel llegué a un punto perdido en un valle donde se encontraba la doncella de hierro, la única cosa que me podría proteger de Hao. Cuando se de cuenta de que ni su hijo, ni yo estamos se molestara sin duda.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Uno de mis hombres que puse exclusivamente para cuidar a Jeanne llegó ayer malherido, estoy impaciente como pocas veces, aguardando a que me diga que fue lo que sucedió. Que gente tan débil. Abrí la puerta frente a mí con un sonoro golpe, en la habitación ya me esperaban

–¿qué paso?

–Señor Hao – me dice con dificultad, intentando en vano ponerse en pie –nos atacó por la espalda y eliminó a los otros dos

–¿quién? – le espeté enojado, si algo le ha pasado a Jeanne estos ineptos pagaran las consecuencias

–su amante, ella huyó

–como permitieron que una niña embarazada los venciera – estallé para ocultar mi asombro

–discúlpeme señor Hao, me tomo por sorpresa – lo dejé tendido en la cama y me alejé rápidamente. Jeanne no es nada tonta y seguramente ya sabe que es lo que pretendo de mi hijo pero no permitiré que me aparte de él

–¿qué hará señor Hao? – me pregunta Opacho

–iré por ella – me acomodé en una piedra buscando su aura de poder, seguramente usará a sus ángeles de protección y gracias a eso lograré dar con ella. Tardo unos segundos en encontrar la ubicación exacta, es hora de una visita. Me alejé en el espíritu de fuego y al encontrarme cerca sus ángeles se cerraronen torno a la estatua.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Notas de la autora:

**Barbara UABCS: **Gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes planeo terminar este fic a como de lugar. Je, je, pronto se dará a conocer si Hao realmente ama a Jeanne.

**Lady Girl: **Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kami Hao: **Si no sé porque, pero los shamaniacos no asimilan muy bien el Hao y Jeanne, no sé porque, a mi me parecen una pareja de los más natural. Claro, la seguiré continuando y bueno aún no puedo revelar los sentimientos de Hao, je je je.

**Lupi – chan: **Sis, que bueno que te veo. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.

**Afrodita coral: **Si, otra seguidora del HaoXJeanne, si casi no hay de esta pareja, de hecho el primero que leí fue el que escribí (jejeje, ese no cuenta), espero luego leer un fanfic tuyo donde aparezca esta linda pareja.

**Andrea Nefisto: **Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ire Yamichii: **Graxie, y ten por seguro que la cosa no termina aquí, hay muchas cosas planeadas aún.


	7. Última Vez Doncella 03

.: ÚLTIMA VEZ DONCELLA :. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una sombra corre rápidamente hacía el lugar donde me encuentro, es una tremenda onda de poder que chocó cual ola contra una pared de hierro, o mejor dicho, con una estatua de hierro. Me sacudí en medio de las espinas y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sabía que eras tu y que había cometido el trazo error de haber dejado a uno de los tuyos con vida. Trague un poco de saliva, estaba sumamente nerviosa y entonces pude escuchar claramente tu voz

Jeanne - me resigné a enfrentarte y abandoné mi protección, nos miramos directamente e hiciste el ademán de quererte acercar, sin embargo, mis ángeles salieron a tu paso, interponiéndose entre los dos –no querrás pelear conmigo – me advirtió mientras su espíritu de fuego tomaba a uno de mis ángeles y lo calcinaba –no puedes alejarme de mi hijo

también es mi hijo – le aclaré –y no quiero que te le acerques más – mis guardianes celestiales se lanzaron en su contra, no quedaba otra solución más que el combatir; yo tenía la ventaja pues él no me lastimaría o de lo contrario podría dañar al bebé. Como temí, comenzó a eliminar uno a uno a mis ángeles, jamás había esperado que se volviera tan fuerte, dejé que Miguel Ángel peleara en su contra y use a Sergel, a Tabris y a Amis Rael para un escudo triangular. Despedazó por completo al ex ángel de Marco y entonces caminó hacía mi campo de protección y empezó a golpearlo

esto te pasa – me dice mientras sacude mi defensa –por juntarte con gente débil – mi escudo se rompe en mil pedazos de fuerza espiritual. No podía ser¿ahora qué haré, él, desde la mano de su espíritu me miró con sorna y luego hizo que su espíritu me tomara con una mano

¿qué harás¿acaso me vas a quemar? – estaba jugando con fuego pero no quería que me viera perturbada; Hao pareció molestarse pero no me dijo nada, luego sonrió y ambos quedamos en la misma extremidad de su espíritu

veo que te gusta estar en esa cosa – y señaló a la doncella de hierro –por mí esta bien, te protegerá – levantó a la estatua y nos elevamos; Hao me sujeta de un brazos haciendo que me pare a su lado –no quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo – me advirtió y me haló para que quedáramos de frente -¿por qué esa cara? – me dijo y me quitó algunos mechones del cabello del rostro, me miró con la promesa de algo inentendible, su mano bajó por el contorno de mi rostro, trazó con uno de sus dedos mis labios y, yo la aparté con brusquedad

no me toques - Hao se ríe, una de sus manos se entrelaza con la mía y la otra la posa en mi cabello, casa uno de sus movimientos es suave, de repente me hala mi melena azul pálido con enojo y me levanta el rostro y me dice al oído

entiéndelo Jeanne, tú eres mía – me dice con un aire un tanto seductor que hizo que tragara saliva -¿entendiste? – pero no tuve la fuerza para contestar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hace ya tiempo de mi intento de escape y de que el mismo Hao me capturara, tengo cinco meses y mi vientre ya se ve abultado, estoy sumida en mis pensamientos pues rara vez puedo salir a ver el sol o a tomar un poco de aire, me siento como un objeto que Hao lleva a su antojo de un lado a otro. En eso, la doncella de hierro se abrió y salí ansiosa de mi claustro, me alejó un poco de su circulo de ayudantes para sentarme en una piedra y poder contemplar la puesta de sol; él esta ocupado afinando los planes con sus seguidores, parece muy atento a lo que dicen pero puedo sentir su mirada sobre de mí; de alguna forma tengo que hallar la forma de irme, ahora que aún puedo hacer esfuerzos.

Me dejó ir a pie a través de un bosque hasta que llegamos a una casa abandona, como el cielo se ve oscuro y parece que quiere llover, nos internamos para protegernos. Mientras los demás registraron las estancias yo subí al segundo piso, no sentía aura en la construcción, entré a un cuarto que aún poseía la cama y algunos objetos y me tendí en ella; Hao se paró en el umbral de la puerta, yo lo ignoré y le di la espalda

quiero quedarme aquí por hoy – dije en un susurró, fingí estar agotada para convencerlo, no me contestó, me quedé en silencio y por un minuto pensé que se había salido de la habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta pero entonces, el colchón se sumió y un brazo me rodeó por la cintura, sólo podía tratarse de él. Permanezco quieta por horas hasta que estoy segura de que esta profundamente dormido, lo aparté lentamente y luego hice que soltara mi mano. Cubrí mi onda de poder espiritista y salí sigilosamente, pisando las tablas y los escalones con cuidado para que no crujieran, abrí la manija de la puerta y salí. Entonces puedo respirar más tranquila.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Casi nunca duermo de está manera, muy pocas veces dejo que el sueño se apodere de mí completamente, sólo me ha pasado dos veces y ambas han sido al lado de Jeanne; al desperezarme me frotó la cara, tanteé la cama en busca de Jeanne pero no está. Me levanté velozmente, intento no perder la calma, me dirigí al baño y lo registré, tampoco está, muy bien, ya perdí la calma. La puerta se agrieta cuando la abrí de golpe, mis hombres que están en la planta de abajo me miraron asustados

¿dónde está! – gritó

¿quién? – me pregunta algún imbécil

¡búsquenla! – les ordenó y de inmediato se dispersan comenzando la búsqueda; desde mi lugar veo a la doncella de hierro, apreté con coraje los puños¿cómo pudiste, mis súbditos no tardaron en regresar y me informaron lo que ya temía

no está, señor Hao

¡Jeanne! – golpeó las tablas y mis ayudantes retroceden temerosos; querida Jeanne, me estas obligando a encerrarte en tu estatua y a no dejarte salir hasta que des a luz; abandoné la casa tras ello, no puedo confiar en que hayan hecho un buen trabajo; te voy a encontrar y te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un aura de poder tremenda casi me arrojo al suelo, me detuve un instante y luego corrí por el bosque, debía alejarme, buscar ayuda, estaba cerca de una ciudad pues a pesar de las copas de los árboles puedo divisar algunas construcciones. Doy algunos pasos más cuando oí ruidos a mis espaldas, volteé de inmediato pero, quien quiera que sea, se esconde tras las sombras, ojala y no sea Hao o alguno de sus seguidores o estaré en graves aprietos

¿quién es, muéstrese – del follaje salen tres hombres, no eran parte del grupo de Hao

es un shaman – y se rieron –podemos mostrar nuestro poder con ella – y me atacaron sin esperar a que me pusiera en guardia. Esquivé el primer ataque, no deseaba atacarlos pues con ello delataría mí posición, pero tampoco quería que me hirieran así que llamé a Amis Rael, sólo un ángel para tres indignos; a los pocos segundos derrota a los tres y los arroja al suelo. Les doy la espalda y me dispongo a marcharme cuando el ruido de un disparo hace que me giré rápidamente, uno se levantó y me lanzó una descarga de poder. Grité cuando me alcanzó lanzándome al pasto, una punzada de dolor en mi vientre hizo que me encogiera, mi hijo, fue lo primero en lo que pensé, estiré mi mano y tenté y descubrí sangre. No puede ser, me arrastré hasta recargarme en un árbol, quiero revisarme, miró como un hilo de sangre salé de mi pijama rosa y corre por mi pierna, temo lo peor. El sujeto se levanta frente a mí y me apunta con su poder de shaman, parece que no tengo tanta suerte, de repente un fino hilo lo atrapa y luego lo lanza lejos. Lysser Dyssel, jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo

¿doncella? – al ver la sangre en mi ropa, me levanta velozmente en brazos para luego sacarme del bosque y llevarme a otro lugar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Continuará

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**KaNiZa: **muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Claro Hao nunca pierde lo sensual, es un tipo con mucho estilo, jejeje. No te preocupes, no me molesta que me hayas dejado un review por cada capítulo, te lo agradezco. "Amor apache" jamás se me había ocurrido esa expresión pero creo que si se podría ajustar al tipo de relación que tienen los dos. No te preocupes, muy pronto averiguaran si Hao realmente ama a Jeanne, o no. Chan, chan, chan pero eso en los próximos capítulos. Me gustaría mucho leer tu Hao X Jeanne, tienes razón, sobre esta pareja no muchos escriben y claro que cuentas con mi apoyo. Veremos si tu predicción de que Jeanne pierde al bebé se hará realidad.

**Afroditacoral: **Sorry por no actualizar antes pero la escuela me ha estado quitando un poco de tiempo (¿un poco?), de hecho ya estoy planeando otro fic pero aún no estoy muy segura de que Hao y Jeanne queden juntos en ese. Esperare a que escribas tu Hao X Jeanne y con gusto lo leeré. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Aski: **Gracias por el apoyo!

**Ire Yamichii: **Jejejeje, uno más para el club de Hao y Jeanne. Bueno veré si puedo hacer más escenas de esta parejita. Si creo que si, algo se me esta ocurriendo.

**Andrea Nefasto: **Así es, Jeanne ha pasado de ser la doncella de hierro ha ser la doncella escapista, bueno lo que siente Hao se verá muy pronto.

**Lady Girl: **No aunque lo parezca, si me llego a acordar, procuraré no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones. Gracias por el apoyo.


	8. Última Vez Doncella 04

.:ÚLTIMA VEZ DONCELLA:.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentí el aura de Jeanne no muy lejos de aquí, me lancé hacía el lugar de donde emanaba la onda de poder, estaba disminuyendo; me detuve en un claro del bosque pero sólo me encontré con unos cuantos shamanes de poca calidad; los árboles están derribados lo cual me indica que una batalla sucedió ahí, tomó al único que esta consciente

-dime qué paso – le ordené peor el hombre se niega a hablar; peor para él, pues no tengo paciencia, troné los dedos y mi espíritu de fuego lo tomó de las piernas y comenzó a quemárselas, grita de dolor y me suplica que me detenga –si quieres que pare, habla – asiente vigorosamente y lo dejó caer al suelo

-estábamos peleando con una niña que tenía ángeles – el sujeto habla con voz temblorosa pero sé que se esta refiriendo a Jeanne –logré derrotarla, la tenía en el suelo e iba a asestar el golpe final cuando apareció un chiquillo y se la llevó, parecía que se conocían

-¿quién era?

-no sé, no lo conozco – lo miré severamente, necesitaba que me dijera algo más, el hombre se apresuró a agregar –pero tiene el cabello verde, viste con una capa de cuadros, muy fea por cierto, y tiene una hada como espíritu acompañante – de inmediato di con la persona, era el remedo de soldado x, estoy casi seguro de que la llevara con Yoh

-mátalo – le mandé a mi espíritu, di la media vuelta para irme

-espere – gritó –le diré algo de la chica si no me mata – regresé la mirada a él esperando

-cuando la ataque la lancé en contra de un árbol, al caer al pasto lo primero que hizo fue encogerse y llevarse una mano al estomago, estaba sangrando pero el golpe le dio en la espalda¿no cree qué es raro? – me quedé paralizado, si estaba sangrando pudo haber perdido a mi hijo. Estaba atado al suelo por miles de pensamientos¿por qué escapaste, me estabas desafiando, en especial por haber osado irte cuando yo dormía a tu lado. Sabías de mis planes para con el bebé pero entonces me pregunté, cuáles serían los tuyos, apuesto que será algo relacionado con la justicia, que absurdo. No importaba si estaba en casa de mi hermano, iría por ella, ojala y ambos estuvieran bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté debido a los incesantes rayos de sol sobre mi rostro, me enderecé lentamente y me llevé las manos a mi vientre para descubrir, gratamente, que mi hijo está bien. Suspiré aliviada, por un momento temí que lo perdiera. Miré el entorno, es una casa tradicional japonesa, no creo que sea la casa de Lysser y siento que no estoy sola pues más auras de shamanes se sienten en el aire. Las puertas de papel se abren y entra Lysser, se sienta a mi lado

-me alegra que haya despertado, doncella¿se encuentra bien? – yo asentí, el médico que me haya curado hizo un excelente trabajo

-¿dónde estoy?

-en casa de Yoh Asakura, tuve que traerla aquí porque estaba sangrando mucho – se quedó en silencio mientras yo meditaba la situación, sin embargo su rostro denotaba muchas dudas, su boca podrá estar cerrada pero sus ojos no callan

-me quieres preguntar algo¿verdad? – Lysser asiente

-es que doncella, no entiendo¿por qué? – me pregunta pero no le entiendo a que se refiere y parece darse cuenta -¿por qué acepto estar con Hao¿acaso la obligó?

-Lysser – le digo amablemente –no entenderías porque no has estado enamorado, sé que carece de toda razón pero él no me obligo a nada, yo acepté por mi propia voluntad

-pero es que es hijo de Hao – parece molesto y desvía la mirada -¿y cómo sabe que no he estado enamorado?

-lo siento, me equivoqué – hago una pausa –precisamente porque es hijo de Hao¿no crees qué podría ser un shaman muy poderoso? – Lysser me mira extrañado, ahora el que no comprende es él – yo no deseo que siga el camino de su padre, es por eso que escape de Hao, si yo lo tengo seguiría la senda del bien

-sería un campeón de justicia, usted tiene que quedarse con el bebé y para ello tiene que alejarse de Hao – Lysser sonríe ante la idea y de pronto me toma de las manos

-no creo que Hao me permita alejarme demasiado

-usted no se preocupe – me besa la mano –yo la protegeré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a la casa de los Asakura y de inmediato los amigos de mi hermano salieron de la construcción y me cerraron el paso; me estaban esperando y se ve que arden en deseos de matarme, pase junto a ellos sin detenerme hasta que Len Tao me apuntó con su cuchilla

-¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió amenazante

-viene a ver a Jeanne

-ella no está aquí – el que me contestó no fue Len Tao sino mi gemelo que salió de su hogar acompañado de su prometida

-la soberbia es una de las virtudes de los Asakura – tomé la cuchilla de Len Tao y la partí en dos; Yoh no me iba a engañar, él no dejaría que Jeanne se fuera si estaba en mal estado

- vete – me dijo Len Tao entre dientes

-oblígame – tenía que ver a Jeanne aún si era a la fuerza, hice aún lado a Len y caminé directamente hacía Yoh, no me detuvo cuando pase a su lado y luego anduve por la casa, justo hacía donde sentía su energía; abrí la puerta de golpe y la encontré tendida en un futón junto al remedo de soldado x, quien la tomaba de las manos¿quién se creía que era para tocarla?. Di un paso para entrar, matarlo y llevarme a Jeanne pero el filo de una espada en mi garganta me detuvo

-ella esta bien – dijo Yoh

-tenías que meter tus narices – le espeté, miré de nuevo a Jeanne, me había enredado con una niña muy astuta. El momento de quitarle a mi gemelo los grandes espíritus todavía no llegaba, me di media vuelta, tanto el bebé como ella estaban bien, regresaría después; salí de la casa ante la vista de todos

-Hao – me llamó Yoh, lo mire de reojo -¿acaso te importa Jeanne?

-como si supieras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada junto a Lysser y Len Tao en el comedor de los Asakura, la visita de Hao había causado un poco de conmoción, a mí, en lo particular me había asustado, en especial cuando nos miró a Lysser y a mi. Por otro lado, me alegra que Yoh si me vaya a proteger.

Habíamos platicado acerca del futuro del bebé, Hao deseaba un sucesor por eso yo tenía que quedarme con el niño; platicando nos dimos cuenta de que la única manera de que Hao no me quite al bebé es el portal de Babilonia, no podemos matarlo porque se ha vuelto sumamente poderoso y además de que si es encerrado ya no podrá renacer. Yo no lo quisiera de esta forma pero parece que no existe otro camino

-pero¿quién abrirá la puerta? – preguntó Lysser –la doncella no esta en condiciones de hacerlo – un incomodo silencio inunda la sala

-yo lo haré – dice de pronto la esposa de Yoh Asakura, sin duda es una mujer decidida

-pero Annita que tal si el portal te atrapa, no me gustaría que te quedaras atrapada con Hao – se quejó Yoh

-eso no pasara – aseguró –además tenemos la carnada perfecta para que Hao venga – y me señaló; asentí aceptando tal papel

-necesitas cinco personas para levantar la torre de Babilonia – y comencé a explicar en que consistía; Ryu, Horo Horo, Fausto, Chocolove y Lysser levantarían el portal –necesitan además, despojar a Hao de su espíritu para lanzarlo, de lo contrario podrá regresar – esa tarea recayó en Len Tao e Yoh

-Jeanne¿qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Hao? – me cuestionó Yoh, meneé la cabeza

-mucho, no podría decirte cuanto – asintieron entendiéndome, entonces pregunté -¿y qué pasara si se resiste a entrar al portal?

-entonces tendré que entrar con él y luego procurar salir – y sonrió como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien

-ahora soy yo la que no quiere que te vayas a quedar dentro del portal con Hao – le dijo Anna

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que traerías mi alma del más allá para torturarla por haberte dejado – Anna golpéo a su esposo para que dejara de reír; son una pareja de lo más rara pero se notaba que se querían, sentí envidia por unos instantes, miré mi vientre de seis meses, si tan sólo Hao y yo no tuviéramos ideas tan contrarias

-podríamos arrojarla – eso me despertó de mis pensamientos –Hao iría tras ella sin dudarlo – comentó la médium

-Anna – le reprochó Yoh – no podemos permitir que eso le pase a nuestro sobrino – por suerte Yoh esta de mi lado; me retiró alegando cansancio y cierro la puerta tras de mí, sin embargo me quedó ahí parada

-¿podemos confiar en ella? – dice de pronto Len Tao – traicionó a los soldados x para no matar a Hao, podría hacerlo de nuevo

-además gracias a su espíritu Hao se volvió demasiado poderoso y casi derrota a Don Yoh – segundó Ryu; podría ciertamente pero no lo haría porque me importa más mi hijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentado en una piedra mirando el atardecer, en mi mano apretaba un mensaje de uno de mis lacayos que vigilaban la casa de los Asakura, el papel tenía una noticia muy peculiar, la tomé y la volvía a releer

_Señor Hao: Los Asakura han decidido matar a su esposa y a su hijo, parece que usaran el portal de Babilonia para sellarlos y que usted no pueda hacer nada para regresarlos, el lugar es cerca del lago Omi._

Maldije, por que tenían que entrometerse en lo que no les atañe; me levanté, éste hijo mío esta siendo la manzana de la discordia

-es hora de irnos – les dije a mis compañeros quienes se acercaron a mí de inmediato, Opacho se paró junto a mí

-¿a dónde vamos, señor Hao? – me preguntó

-vamos por algo que me pertenece

-¿vamos por Jeanne?

-y los grandes espíritus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara…

_Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer hasta este momento Doncella, no muñeca, aprovecho este breve espacio para anunciar que el próximo capítulo será el último de esta pequeñA historia; espero seguir contando con su apoyo. n.n_

_Ahora si pasemos a las respuestas:_

**KaNiZa: **Hola, je, bueno al final no perdió al bebé sólo fue un pequeño sustito para los dos. El cabeza de brócoli, jajaja (esa no se me había ocurrido); bueno Hao tuvo la intensión de matarlo pero Yoh se metió. Este, respecto a tu pregunta del YohXJeanne pues no, no habrá, por que Yoh ya esta casado con Anna y creó que si lo hubiera ésta los mataría a los dos.

**Lady Girl:** No soy cruel (no lo soy, verdad? -.-). Gracias por tu apoyo! n.n

**Afroditacoral: **Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que pronto tengas tu historia de esta bonita pareja, me encantaría leerla. No te preocupes no me molesta, a mi encanta el HaoXJeanne pero muy pocas personas lo escriben. Suerte con tus fics!

**Ire Yamichii: **Muchas gracias Ire, tienes razón, es algo irreal pero aún así se acoplan tan bien que hace pensar a uno que nacieron para estar juntos. ¿Jeanne ama a Hao, ahora que lo mencionas, ellos dos nunca te dicen claramente lo que sienten por el otro pero bueno llegara el momento en que lo tengan que hacer. Gracias por el apoyo por adelantado, aunque aún no estoy segura de hacer otro de ellos dos.

**Andrea Nefasto: **Sip, Hao ardió en cólera cuando los vio juntos, no le hizo nada de gracia. Lysser hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, es decir, llevarla con Yoh pero no hubo problemas, sólo fue un sustito.

**Ariel: **Gracias por las felicitaciones y por el apoyo que me has brindado n.n.

**Soru: **Ahora si me confundí, por un momento pensé que me yo misma me manda reviews. (Je), bueno primero muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, acerca de que Hao se quede con Jeanne tendré que consultarlo con mi almohada, no puedo asegurar nada. No te preocupes, procuro no abusar de este elemento, además debo confesarte que me cuesta escribir de esta forma, y sólo en pocas historias lo he hecho, no hago que Yoh, Anna y los demás interactúen porque la pareja principal es Hao y Jeanne, y a mi parecer si hiciera que los otros entraran en la narración sería confuso. Muchísimas gracias por tu crítica, pocas personas son las que te dicen este tipo de comentarios que creo son muy valioso, gracias. Y espero sigas leyendo Doncella no muñeca hasta el final.

**AnNadOno: **Okay, ya pronto viene el final de Doncella, no muñeca; procurare apresurarme más para terminarlo dentro de poco. Bueno Hao lo que quiere de su bebé es que siga su camino, es decir, un heredero para su mundo de shamanes.


	9. Última Vez Doncella 05

.:Doncella, No Muñeca:.

--------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9:

Puedo sentir la fría brisa del viento cuando golpea mi cuerpo, ha comenzado una ligera llovizna, algo esta cambiando, lo puedo sentir en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire, los espíritus están inquietos, saben que lo que pasara en el lago Omi, retumbará en la familia Asakura. Volteé y miré a los amigos de Yoh, todo estaban listos para convertirse en los pilares que levantarían la Torre de Babilonia; no pude evitar llenarme de nostalgia al verlos pues mi última acción con mis fieles soldados X había sido esa misma. Anna se posa en medio de las runas que yo dibuje mientras yo me coloqué enfrente de ellos. Y mientras escucho los rezos de la médium espero nerviosa, lo que será o no será. Yoh Asakura y Len Tao hacen su posesión, están listos y aguardan a Hao, pasan los minutos, puedo sentir el nervio de todos inclusive el de la criatura que tengo en mi vientre.

Surgen como si fueran parte del aire, Hao no vino solo, trae consigo a sus seguidores y a la estatua de Hierro. No se cruzan frases, sólo miradas, y ante un movimiento de la cabeza de Hao, se lanzan en contra de los pilares. Len Tao empieza a causar bajas entres los partidarios de Hao mientras Yoh se dispone a enfrentarse con su gemelo. Anna da la última parte de su cántico y gracias al rosario de los 1080 la Torre de Babilonia surge con un rugido, levantándose como un gigante que domina el paisaje. Bajé la mirada y apreté los puños ansiosa; comencé a preocuparme por que ni Len Tao ni Yoh parecían poder contener a Hao. Hice aparecer a Miguel Ángel y esté me llevó con Anna a la cima del Portal, ella y yo habíamos acordado otro plan

-ya esta listo, ábrelo – le dije y ella asintió. El Portal se abrió pero su poder no succionaba sino hasta que uno estaba demasiado cerca, me dejé llevar por la corriente y Anna me ató con su collar, un poco más arriba de la cintura. Ahí flotando en el espacio, era una carnada para Hao, en cuanto me viera vendría por mí. Eso me causaba cierta felicidad. Su mirada se posó en mí y se percató de las pretensiones de Anna de arrojarme en un vacío, golpeó a Len Tao y vino hacía mí. Cuando se acercara más debía atacarlo para separarlo del espíritu de fuego y arrojarlo a la puerta. Dudé en esos instantes de mi tarea, me sentí incapaz de llevarla a cabo.

Sin embargo se detuvo antes de aproximarse más, tal vez leyó mis pensamientos porque atacó la construcción, destruyó varios pisos y caí junto con Anna entre los escombros. Me quité una piedra de una pierna y al levantar la mirada me topé con la suya, sus ojos se veían molestos, me pareció alguien imponente, como un Dios al que había hecho enojar, tan grande y poderosos. Me tomó de los brazos y me levantó, su enojo era palpable pero aún así sonrió con cierta malicia

-muy pronto – declaró –tendré a los grandes espíritus, al hijo que esperas y a ti Jeanne, eres mía – puso sus manos en mis hombros, y lo que nunca pensé que haría sucedió, me atacó, quemó mis brazos y hombros. Me sujeto del cuello y me llevó hasta donde había dejado a la Doncella de Hierro, la puerta se abrió y me encerró –ahí te quedaras para sanarte, ya no podrán usarte en mi contra – las espinas me envolvieron como siempre y comprendí el plan de Hao, su punto no fue lastimarme demasiado sino enclaustrarme para que no puedan amenazarlo con su hijo. Esperé a que la doncella de hierro me curara pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba bastante enojado, en especial con Jeanne por haber conspirado en mi contra y con mi hermano por entrometerse pero ahora los tenía a los dos donde quería. Yoh me entregará a los grandes espíritus, lo podía eliminar después de eso; en cambio a Jeanne, me daría al heredero que esperaba, tenía suerte de que la quisiera.

Miré la edificación que se esforzaban en levantar, la esposa de mi hermano estaba a la cabeza del grupo; ella era la que estaba abriendo el Portal, sin ella no estaba, no podrían usarlo, creé varías llamaradas y estas saltaron de mis manos para rodearla

-Hao – gritó de repente mi gemelo, estaba furioso porque me había atrevido a atacar a su mujer

-de haber sabido que te molestaría tanto, habría atentado contra ella desde hace mucho – Yoh no solía molestarse, si lo hacía era fácil que perdiera la concentración. Materialicé mi espada y comenzamos una batalla, gracias a los espíritus que había absorbido logre ponerme a la par de Yoh pero no sería para siempre, pronto lo superaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando me sentí mejor, reuní suficiente energía y exploté a la doncella de hierro, no me quedó de otra, Hao la había manipulado para que no me obedeciera. La torre no tenía más que unos pisos, Anna estaba herida y no podría levantar el portal, tenía que hacerlo yo. Me encaminé a donde estaban los pilares, quienes querían ir en ayuda de Yoh y Anna, que amigos tan leales.

-no – exclamé deteniéndolos – yo abriré el Portal – se miraron con desconfianza pero Lysser Dyssel asintió y fue el primero en obedecerle, los otros dudaron pero accedieron al final. Al ponerme en medio de ellos y comenzar a conjurar los hechizos, me llene de nervios. Sin duda Yoh Asakura era un shaman poderosos, desplegaba tal aura de poder que inclusive superaba a momentos a la de Hao, pero ninguno de imponía. Los pisos de la Torre se erigieron uno por uno, hasta que alcancé la altura necesaria; usando a mis ángeles abrí el portal y de inmediato sentí que me halaba a su interior. Entonces sucedió, Yoh atrapó a Hao y logró separarlo del espíritu de fuego, se acercó lo más prudente al portal y lo arrojó; cerré los ojos para no ver como era succionado. Pero algo haló mi mano y tuve que voltear, Hao me sujetaba y tiraba de mí

-eres mi mujer, tienes que venir conmigo – me dijo, yo tiré de mi mano para que me soltara

-no tengo porque – suspiré –te amo Hao – él me miró y luego sonrió

- eres mi mujer, tienes que venir conmigo – me dijo, yo hale mi mano para que me soltara

- no tengo por que ir contigo – suspire mientras lo veía – te amo Hao, siempre lo haré – él me miró y luego sonrió

-ten presente que buscaré la forma de escapar de aquí y entonces tendré lo que deseo – calló un momento y con su otra mano alcanzó mi rostro, me besó, tal y como hacía cada vez que se iba, haciéndome una promesa muda de que retornaría; su mano se soltó de la mía y se alejó – te amo Jeanne – derramé la última lágrima por él y la Torre se vino abajo, ya no tenía fuerzas, caí entre los escombros y miré al cielo despejarse. Fausto y Lysser fueron los primeros en acercarse

-esta bien, no se preocupe, sólo descanse – yo asentí; Lysser tomó una de mis manos, un descanso, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Volví a despertar en la cada de los Asakura, en cuanto reuní fuerzas suficientes me fui del hogar de Yoh, no soportaba verlo porque me recordaba irremediablemente a Hao. Nada interesante pasó en los meses que siguieron pero sentía un vacío en mí y me percaté de cuanto extrañaba a Hao. En mi propia casa, Nana me cuidó hasta el noveno mes, luego acudí a Fausto ara que me atendiera. Ahora me encuentro recostada en mi cama mientras Nana y Lysserg cargan a mi hijo por turnos. Este último me acerca al bebé para que lo vea mejor, es una niña, la acunó en mis brazos, tiene la piel apiñonada, cabellos de nieve y ojos cafés; no es como yo, que al nacer creyeron que era un ángel ni como Hao que al venir a este mundo supieron que era un demonio, es un ángel y un diablo al mismo tiempo, sólo espero que se incline más por su lado angelical. A veces siento nostalgia, tristeza, alegría, temor, añoranza, amor cuando pienso en las últimas palabras que dijo Hao, que estuviera segura de que iba a regresar, mi parte materna me decía que ojala que no, pero yo como mujer, aguardo su regreso. Para vivir este amor que nos consumió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la autora: Bueno este fue el final de Por Amor a Usted, Doncella no muñeca y Última vez doncella, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a toda la gente que me apoyo en este fic. Espero que sigan leyendo lo que escribo y teniendo paciencia para mis retrasos, los aguardare en mi próximo fic: Par de gemelos y una doncella. _

_**Ire yamichii**: tu review si que me sorprendió, todavía que encontraba conectada cuando llegó. Hao si se molesto al ver a Lysser con Jeanne pero igual le es indiferente, sólo que no tolera que la trate con familiaridad cuando para él es lo más preciado que hay. Y si, _

_tus suposiciones son muy buenas porque cuando Lysser le dice lo de que esta enamorado se esta refiriendo a ella. El próximo que estoy escribiendo, el hilo que me guía a ti, involucra a esta pareja pero no creo que haya tanto romance. Gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate tu también. _

_**Afroditacoral: **Bueno no actualice tan rápido, es que arreglaron mi compu pero en verdad le perdieron varios archivos. Ojalá y pronto puedas sacar el fanfiction de HaoXJeanne, seré de las primeras en leerla._

_**KaNiZa: **Jajaja, es que para el nivel de poder de Hao si le es muy fácil decir: que diminus son. Bueno como ya leíste, no murió, sólo vaga en algún punto de otro plano, bueno el bebé decidí no matarlo porque es como un pedazo de Hao que se queda con Jeanne._

_**Lady girl: **gracias por los halagos y si, ya tiene que terminar este fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**Andrea Nefisto: **Anna si es cruel pero por suerte Yoh esta ahí para intervenir o tal vez si hubieran pensado en arrojarla. Lamento haber demorado pero fue por razón que escapan de mi control. (mi compu murió por un buen rato)._

_**Kami Hao: **Jajaja bueno si lo veo desde el punto de que es un psicópata asesino que mató a muchas personas…hmm, no pues si hay gente que lo quiere matar. Pero na, como voy a matar a tan guapo tipo. Espero te haya gustado el final. _

_**Nadesiko Takase**: Me parece que me dejaste un review en el primer capítulo. Gracias le comentare a Sher Jo tu comentario. Yo también creo que hace buena pareja con Jeanne (mejor que cuando lo emparejan con Lysserg?). Muchas gracias._

_Barbara UABCS: A la primera pregunta soy una chica (nunca me habían preguntado eso pero esta bien). Jajaja no hay problema por lo del review (sorry me reí en ese momento). Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que me comprendes con eso de que Hao no se puede quedar con Jeanne, es que aunque esta ya no sea la líder de los soldados X siguen siendo unos polos opuestos tremendos, supongo que por eso su amor tuvo que ser tan tormentoso. Y lo de Lysserg no me paso por la cabeza jamás, no soy su fan no. 1 como para hacer una historia de él. _

_Bueno muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, compresión y paciencia._

_Soru. _


End file.
